Style Super Squad - Part 2/Transcript
(Opening Theme) Barbie (voiceover): Previously, on Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse: Barbie: All these fashion emergencies! And only one of me! Ken: Each of those icons represents a style situation happening somewhere in the world right now. (Transition to F.E.A.T.S. with three style situations; (New York girl doesn't know which pink skirt she'd prefer with a rose petal pink cami, or a cotton candy pink cami, rockstar in Beijing under a accessory meltdown and Indian woman who can't figure out which sari to wear to a summer festival and Barbie considered to help.) (Transition to Barbie, Midge, Nikki, Teresa and Summer putting on superhero catsuits in various colors. They all meet up in Barbie's living room.) Barbie, Midge, Nikki, Teresa and Summer (in unison): Style Super Squad, go! Newscaster: With Barbie running all over the globe, there's a gaping hole in the celebrity world! Raquelle (voiceover as Transition to a shot of the whole world, where a constellation shaped like Barbie's head gets eclipsed, revealing an R in space) Strap yourselves in, world, you're about to get Rrrrrraquelle'd! --Skipper and Ken tap each button of F.E.A.T.S., imitating beeps while Barbie, Midge, Nikki, Teresa and Summer refresh and Chelsea support each girl-- Midge: *snorts* And I had to hike up Mount Everest to help a woman with a parka problem. Gosh, are my tootsies sore. Barbie: Yeah, helping people find their signautre style is a lot of work. But it's worth it. (The alarm goes off.) Ken: Woman in wola wola, not feeling confident about her style choice. Barbie: Come on, Style Super Squad, time to sash into action! Barbie, Midge, Nikki, Teresa and Summer (in unison): All for style and style for all! (The camera pans to Ken and Skipper with F.E.A.T.S as they run.) Ken: Kick some fashion! Skipper: Good luck, Style Super Squad! --She and Ken continue tapping each button of F.E.A.T.S. as they both imitate beeps -- (Transition to Raquelle in her studio) Raquelle: With Barbie out of the way, I can take over as the world's biggest star! (Transition to Raquelle perparing to act) Male Director: Action! Raquelle: Oh Chad, my love- Male Director: Cut! Sorry, Raquelle. We need to reset the lights. Raquelle: (angrily stamping her foot) Oh, please! As if I had time for this! Male Director: Watch out! --Light swings at Raquelle-- Raquelle: (screams) (Transition to Raquelle in the recording studio) Raquelle --singing-- It's all about meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...! (The high tone of her voice from the sound phones became extremely loud that the male director covered his ears until the glass breaks as Raquelle stops singing and starts widening her eyes) --Ryan does photography as Raquelle tries to stike a pose-- Ryan: That's it. To the left. Perfect! That's the one. (Raquelle angrily stamps her foot again) --There were flowers around pouty Raquelle with perfume on her palm the paris backround is behind her and the flowers are raining down by the recorder-- Male Director: --whispering-- 'Narcissism' by Raquelle. Raquelle: --uses her other hand sprays perfume at her left eye-- *squeals* --She was so blindsided that started knocking everything down, including the male director on the ladder-- (Transition to The Dreamhouse Living Room with Summer, Nikki, Stacie, Barbie, Ken, Teresa, Midge, and Skipper watching it on the TV. Everyone was seriously surprised.) Barbie: I'm sure it smells... Amaze! Ken: Barbie, you're busy with the Style Super Squad, you hardly had time for your other jobs. Newscaster: With Barbie fixing all fashion foulups, peace treaties are going unbrokered, discoveries are going undiscovered, and unnecessary food combinations are going uncombined. --feeling ashamed, touching the picture- Oh, when will someone invent pizza-flavored cupcakes? Barbie: I get the picture, but we need more help. Ken: I don't think I can fit into the uniform. (Barbie got an idea.) Barbie: What if we deputise the people we help so they can help others? --Everybody cheers-- Barbie (voiceover as each girl provide the girls of the world badges with a Barbie head as they accept to be in charge of their own style): Like I've always say, give a girl an outfit as dresses for a day, bring out her inner style as she dresses for a life time! (The next day, Barbie walks through the door) Ken: --holding a wrench-- Barbie, how's your first day back on the job? Barbie: Amaze! I solved cold fusion, cured an octopus of tennis elbow, and invented spaghetti with popcorn balls! Ken: --throwing the wrench away-- I love it! Dinner and dessert, all in one bite. (Ken throws each popcorn balls into his mouth.) Barbie: Exactly. Convenient and delish. Ken: (stops eating) And the whole world is happy to bring you back on the job. (The alarm goes off.) Ken: The F.E.A.T.S. alarm! Barbie: Oh! I can't resist! Just one more adventure! --Barbie changes into her pink superhero catsuit-- Onward! To spread sizzling style to the four corners of the globe! (Barbie runs while Raquelle arrives) Raquelle: Hey, let me try that quick-change thingy. --She changes into a lilac dress, but behind a screen and then getting jealous-- Why does everything always work for her? Ken: *calls out* Wait, Barbie! You got a fashion emergency right here! --points to Raquelle stuck in the screen-- (He swoops down without getting hit when Raquelle turned around) Raquelle: What?! Ken: Phew! That was close. (Raquelle turned around again as the pole hits Ken, dizzily leading him to faint while throwing the ball of spaghetti and popcorn) Transcript Guide